deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Vasher
Vasher, also known as Kalad, Warbreaker the Peacegiver, and others, is a powerful fighter who wields the sentient sword, Nightblood. Battle vs Majora (by Leolab) Vasher is walking in T’telir, when he spots an oddly-shaped mask on the ground. Majora rises, growing tentacles out of his back. Vasher holds Nightblood forward, still in its sheath. He sees two possessed beings wearing masks. Vasher throws Nightblood at the pair, and touches the rope around his waist. He infuses Breath into it, Awakening the rope. The masked beings pick up Nightblood as Vasher turns the corner, using the Awakened rope to increase his agility. Majora follows, and Vasher starts using his rope like a whip, lashing Majora’s back. Majora eventually falls, as Vasher runs back to the alley where he found the mask. The two beings are dead. He pulls Nightblood and its sheath out of the body it’s stuck in. I killed them. They were evil. Aren’t you proud of me? the sword asks. Not responding, Vasher turns to see Majora has grown legs and an eye, and is now in Majora's Incarnation form. It starts running at him, but he uses his Awakened rope to dodge every time. He then opens a pouch and takes out a grey-skinned squirrel. “Almond grass. Kill it. Almond grass.” he says. The squirrel leaps on Majora, its teeth heavily injuring it. Vasher finishes it off with Nightblood. As he turns, he sees Majora change yet again. Now, the mask is a demonic figure with whips for arms. He starts running towards a nearby D’Denir statue, dodging the whips. “My sin be hidden! Kill it! My sin be hidden!” he shouts, desperately. The statue responds to his command, and moves in and squashes Majora. Dusting himself off, he retrieves the squirrel and returns to his safehouse, wondering what to tell Vivenna about the fight. Winner: Vasher Expert's Opinoin TBA To see the original battle, weapons and skills, click here. Battle vs Illua (by Leolab) Vasher finds himself in the Ruins of Delgantua, facing Illua and two members of Khamja. He holds Nightblood at the ready, unsure who he is facing. One of the members attacks, but gets quickly beaten down with the heavy sword. Illua tells her other minion, Ewen, to spread out, as Vasher takes out the Lifeless Squirrel. “Almond Grass. Attack the male. Almond Grass,” he says. The squirrel immediately launches itself onto Ewen, as Vasher spots a D’Denir stature behind him. “My sin be hidden. Fight with me. My sin be hidden,” he says, and the statue comes to life. Illua, noticing the threat, casts Dimensional Rift. The wave of dark energy hits, seriously wounding Vasher and the Kalad’s Phantom with him. They both hear the sound of a blade slicing through flesh, and Vasher turns to see that Ewen has killed the squirrel. “My sin be hidden. Kill him. My sin be hidden,” he commands, and the Kalad’s Phantom turns its focus to Ewen. Vasher turns, blocking Illua’s strike just in time. The two have a sword duel, while Ewen dodges the Kalad’s Phantom and uses his magic to whittle it down. Realizing that she would be in trouble if the match became two against one, Illua casts Sheol on Vasher, who becomes paralyzed. She flips over to the rampaging Phantom and casts Abyssal Slash. It stops the rampaging golem in its tracks long enough for Ewen to kill it. Vasher, having escaped the paralysis, throws the rope he uses for a belt at Ewen, with the command “Strangle things.” Ewen lies gasping on the floor, as Vasher and Illua circle and face off. Illua casts Dimensional Rift, and they are both caught in the area. Illua’s affinity for dark magic allows her to absorb the damage, and it heals her. Vasher is not so lucky, and falls, dead. Illua stabs him and kicks his body into the water. She looks at Ewen, now lying still. “A pity,” she says, “I do hate to lose a piece, even a mere pawn.” She then goes back to studying her Grimoire. Winner: Illua Expert's Opinoin TBA To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Human Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors